CLOUD
by pepiqyu
Summary: Dan apapun yang terjadi, meski kita harus berpisah sementara waktu, kumohon tetaplah menjadi CLOUD./YAOI/KYUSUNG/DLDR/enjoy reading chingu.


**Tittle : CLOUD**

**Author : pepi9yu**

**Pairing : kyusung (kyuhyun x yesung)**

**Cast: kyuhyun, yesung.**

**Genre: romance, ga tau apa lagi.**

**Rated: T aja biar aman**

**Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka. Super junior milik SM Ent. Sementara kyuhyun dan yesung saling memiliki.**

**Warning : YAOI! BL! Boyxboy OOC, gaje, abal, TYPO's yang sangat banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat merusak mata jadi bagi yang gak suka DILARANG baca.**

**Summary : Dan apapun yang terjadi, meski kita harus berpisah sementara waktu, kumohon tetaplah menjadi CLOUD.**

**Don't like don't read**

**RnR please**

Enjoy reading chingu

-pepi9yu-

Suhu dingin menyelimuti kota seoul malam ini, tapi hal itu tak menjadi penghalang bagi seorang namja manis untuk tetap melakukan aktifitas memandang langit tanpa bintang di balkon dorm salah satu boyband papan atas korea itu. Angin dingin yang menusuk kulitpun, tak juga mampu membuatnya merubah posisi untuk mencari tempat yang lebih hangat. Ia terlalu larut dengan lamunannya.

Greb

Sepasang tangan kekar melingkar dipinggangnya, menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan ditubuhnya. Ia tak perlu berfikir untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah sembarangan memeluknya itu, ia sudah tau hanya dengan mencium aroma harum yang menguar dari tubuh namja tersebut.

"Ini sudah malam sungie, kemapa masih diluar? Memang kau tak merasa dingin?"

"Ani, kan ada kau yang menghangatkan ku,"

Setelahnya, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti dua namja yang masih saling berbagi kehangatan itu.

Pepi9yu

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanya si pemeluk memecah keheningan.

"Ani, aku sedang tak punya masalah kyu"

"Ayolah sungie, kau tak bisa berbohong padaku. Aku tau ada yang sedang menganggu pikiranmu. Jadi cepat katakan apa yang sedang menjadi beban pikiranmu saat ini!"

"…." Tak ada jawaban dari namja yang dipanggil sungie itu.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan dekapannya, mencoba menyalurkan kenyamanan dan rasa percaya bagi orang yang dipeluknya agar mau membagi apapun masalah yang sedang dihadapi saat ini padanya.

"Aku takut kyu" mulai yesung.

Kyuhyun memilih diam, memberikan kesempatan pada yesung untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dua tahun adalah waktu yang lama, a..apa mereka akan tetap mencintaiku sekembalinya aku dari wamil yang kujalani nanti? dan…" yesung ragu ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan?"

nafasnya tercekat ketika akan mengeluarkan kalimat lanjutannya.

"Dan apa kau juga masih akan mencintaiku?" lirih yesung sambil menunduk, hatinya sesak mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun melepas dekapannya, diraihnya bahu yesung dan ia putar tubuh itu agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Kim jong woon, lihat aku!" yesung mendongakan kepala, ia tau ketika kyuhyun menyebut nama aslinya berarti dia memang sedang serius.

Dilihatnya kini mata yesung sudah berkaca kaca. Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada kedua sisi wajah yesung, ia mencium lembut kening yesung mencoba memberi ketenangan pada orang yang paling ia cintai itu.

"Dengarkan aku, selama dua tahun kedepan jadilah sosok Kim jong woon yang kukenal, jongwoon yang beranggung jawab, disiplin dan orang yang memenihi kewajibannya. Jadi, pergilah, penuhi kekwajibanmu sebagai warga negara. Dan setelah itu kembalilah kesini, kembali menjadi seorang Kim yesung yang pantang menyerah, pekerja keras dan penyang kepada siapapun. Arasso?" yesung hanya mampu menganguk menanggapi ucapan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, dibelainya pipi chubby milik yesung,

"Dan apapun yang terjadi, meski kita harus berpisah sementara waktu, kumohon tetaplah menjadi cloud. Tetaplah menjadi awan yang akan terus menggantung di langit biru, dalam keadaan cerah ataupun keadaan mendung, ketika awan itu berwarna putuh bersih ataupun ketika ia tengah memutahkan airnya. Karna ketika kau tetap menjadi cloud, aku dengan senang hati akan selalu bersedia menjadi langit biru tempatmu bergantung."

"jinjayo?"

"Ne, jadi kalau kau ingin selalu dicintai oleh mereka, berjanjilah kau akan tetap menjadi **cloud**. Menjadi awan yang membuat orang tersenyum ketika melihat lembut dan cerahnya warna putihmu, dan membuat orang beruntung ketika kau tumahkan airmu pada mereka, maka mereka akan tetap mencintaimu. Dan tetaplah menjadi cloud yang akan memperindah langit biru, dan aku yakin mereka akan terkagum dan semakin mencintai keindahan kita," dan seketika senyuman manis merekah dari bibir keduanya. mendengar pernyataan kyuhyun. Semua beban yang yesung tanggung akhir akhir ini hilang seketika, digantikan oleh rasa lega dan kebahagian.

Entah siapa yang memulai, wajah mereka mulai mendekat, semakin dekat dan…

Cup

Sebuah ciuman manis tercipta, dua bibir yang saling menyatu, saling member lumatan lembut tanpa napsu. Hanya mencoba menyalurkan rasa cinta yang semakin membuncah dihati masing masing.

Dan ciuman itu terlepas, membuat senyuman kembali terkembang diwajah yesung ditambah semburat merah tipis dipipinya yang masih mampu ditangkap retina mata kyuhyun.

"Saranghae~" ucap kyuhyun tulus.

"Nado kyunnie, nado saranghae" jawab yesung malu malu, wajahnya bertambah merah. Dan kyuhyun benar benar bersyukur bisa melihat pemandangan paling indah itu.

'terimakasih Tuhan karna kau telah mengirimkan bidadari tercantikmu ini untukku' inner kyuhyun.

"Nah baby, sekarang ayo kita masuk karna ini sudah malam, lagipula kau butuh istirahat cukup karna besok kau harus merawat kembali bayi bayimu yang baru itu"

"Hahaha, ne kajja kita masuk"

Dan langit yang hitam tak berbintang malam ini menjadi saksi, betapa dahsyatnya cinta sang cloud dan si langit biru yang memang ditakdirkan selalu bersama dan takkan pernah bisa terpisahkan oleh apapun.

-END-

Gimana?

Aneh?

Kkk~

Ini adalah bentuk kegalauanku gara-gara denger yesung bakal WAMIL tahun ini. *telat #buagh

Padahal aku baru aja memproklamirkan diri sebagai **cloud, **eh udah mau ditinggal wamil ma yeppa. Ya sudahlah #yanyi bareng bondan

Aku bikin ini ff setelah baca ff yang pairnya kyusung, dan entah mengapa jadi pingin ikutan bikin ff kyusung juga.

Bagi yang kebetulan baca drabble abal ini, mohon reviewnya ne, saya butuh pendapat readerdeul semua.

Dan buat **Siders**, makasih juga udah mau baca ni ff abal. Tapi aku saranin sama kalian buat review ne, biar aku tau kesalahanku dan aku bakal mencoba memperbaikinya.

Makasih udah mau mampir dan

**MOHON REVIEWNYA NEE~~ :D**


End file.
